1. Technical Field
This disclosure concerns a wind power installation and, more particularly, a wind power installation comprising a pylon made up of a plurality of pylon segments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electric power module of a typical wind power installation which includes electric units such as transformers, switch cabinets, optionally inverters, medium-voltage installation, low-voltage distribution and so forth, is generally arranged in wind power installations beneath the generator plane and frequently in the region of the base of the pylon of the wind power installation or separate from the pylon, for example on the mainland in the case of an offshore wind power installation. Generally a dedicated small building is provided outside the wind power installation for such components or for some of those components, but those components may also be set up within the pylon, for example, on a foundation.
To transmit electric energy generated by the generator arranged in the region of the top of the tower within a pod to the power module, there are typically provided current conductors which generally extend within the pylon and are in the form of cables. Those cables are usually introduced into the pylon after it has been erected. That is a complicated and expensive procedure as the cables are installed over the entire height of the pylon in a separate working operation. In addition, that working operation is dependent on the previous erection of the pylon.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 03/036084 describes a wind power installation in which the current conduction means which are preferably cable ducts or busbars are pre-installed in segmented fashion in the pylon segments. In a configuration of that wind power installation the current conducting means are fixedly connected to the associated pylon segments only at one point, preferably in the region which is the upper region in the erected condition, so that they admittedly hang fixedly but are still mounted movably to some degree to the inside wall of the pylon segment.